τυχη means fate
by jaseywantsthiseasy
Summary: 'τυχη' was a quite interesting word from Annabeth's point of view. From Thalia's, it wasn't interesting at all. {Thalia\Luke}


**title**: τυχη means fate.

**summary**: 'τυχη' was a quite interesting word from Annabeth's point of view. From Thalia's, it wasn't interesting at all.

**Pairing**: Thalia\Luke

**Author**: jaseywantsthiseasy

**Warnings**: A little angst and minor swearing. Spoilers for TLO.

**Disclaimer**: PJO isn't mine and if it was, Thalia and Luke would be together.

**A/N**: This is my first english fanfiction, so go easy with me, pleaaaase? And, τυχη is pronunced as "thuke" and it means "fate". :=) I hope you like it, guys!

* * *

**τυχη means fate.**

«This is not funny at all, Annabeth.» said Thalia annoyed.

Annabeth laughed under her breath. The seven years old was sitting in front of the older girl in a little cafè they found; Luke was getting their drinks and he had left the girls alone.

«It is indeed interesting! If you mix your name with Luke's, you get the word thuke, in greek 'τυχη'. It means 'fate', you know.» replied the blonde, giggling. Thalia blushed.

«I know that, thank you very much!» she yelled, gaining some weird looks from other customers.

Thalia was quite short-tempered and that little girl was pushing all of her buttons, messing with her feelings. Well, their names together formed the world fate. Then?

«It doesn't mean anything, stop blabbering nonsense.» muttered the twelve years old girl, trying to get a damn grip on herself.

Annabeth smiled, tilting that little pretty head of hers, the princess curls on her right shoulder. «Well, maybe you and Luke are bound by fate and destined to be with each other.» she said innocently.

Thalia shot her a look. But in a very deep, very deep, part of her heart, she was curious to find out if it was true.

All she ever wanted was a family and Luke was the closest thing to it she have ever had. And Thalia was very happy to have someone like him at her side; and they had that little, blonde and witty brat who had their hearts in the same moment they've found her.

Annabeth smiled as Luke placed their drinks on the table and Thalia just blushed for getting lost in thoughts so easily; feeling suddenly self-conscious, she tried to avert her gaze from his.

«Thalia? Are you feeling sick?» he asked, concerned. Stupid, oblivious Luke, she thought.

The girl sighed and took her hot chocolate. «No, you're just plain stupid.» she answered and started laughing like an idiot.

Annabeth joined her and laughed, while Luke stared at them like they were mad.

Oh, Thalia really hoped it was true.

* * *

In the end, it wasn't.

They weren't meant to be together at all, she thought.

If they were, she could have save him and she would have not been an huntress.

And she'd not have felt the pain to fight against him to actually kill him.

They could have been so happyhappyhappy, but it was all damn lost. She was immortal and he was dead. Dead.

Thalia tried to spell the word in her mind because she couldn't understand it at all and Luke couldn't be dead, because he promised. They were a family.

They were, but no more.

* * *

Saying that Thalia was pissed was the understatement of the year. She was furious.

She and the Hunters were chasing down a stupid hydra when Thalia lost them.

"I'm three hundred years old, for Zeus' sake! Am I getting too old for this job?" she thought. She had also a cut on her forehead that didn't stop bleeding and it was annoying her to no end.

Who was in charge of the nectar? One of Apollo's daughters, of course. Thalia cursed under her breath.

The huntress sat down on a bench, too tired to even try to use the mist to cover herself. No mortals around so why even try?

«Gods, I really need to go on a holiday or something..» she muttered, throwing her head back on the bench. She had long hair now and they were a little curled at the end, in a sort of way they reminded her of Annabeth's.

She smiled fondly at the memory of her long lost best friend. She and that Seaweed Brain build up their family and Thalia has been very happy for them. But then, the emptyness came.

Thalia could never have the same thing.

The hunters were supposed to be her family, but they weren't. They weren't him. Thalia bit her lip at this thought, her stormy blue eyes looking at the ground.

Ahh, her head sure hurt as hell, she thought, trying to bit back the tears that were fighting their way out of her eyes.

«You okay, miss?» someone asked suddenly. She didn't even bothered to look at him.

«Leave me alone, brat. I'm trying to rest here.» Thalia replied in a harsh way, thinking that she would scare the boy off.

She heard a muffled laugh, that sounded somewhat familiar.

« I bet I'm older than you, miss I-have-a-big-cut-but-who-cares. The tiara is cute, though.» he said, amused.

Ha-ha, you will never know, she thought.

«It's a circlet, okay? NOT a damn tiara. Cir-clet. Get it in your head.» she snapped, before taking a look at the stranger.

Thalia held her breath for gods knows how long.

The boy had blond hair and blueblueblue eyes that were once filled with so much pain and loneliness. He couldn't be Luke.

But Thalia remembered Annabeth's words. He would have try to reincarnate three times.

And, oh gods, he was there, in front of her eyes.

«What? Am I too beautiful for words?» he joked, with a knowing light in his blue eyes.

He was there and he remembered her, he knew who she was and Thalia just started to cry like an Afrodite's brat.

«Luke? Are you real?» she whispered. She stood up and went closer to him, with the tears streaming down her face.

Luke laughed lightly. «Like that tiara of yours.» he replied, taking one of her hands.

That was it. Thalia threw herself in his arms.

«You idiot...Where the hades have you been...I've been missing-uhg you so much!» she screamed while crying in his arms.

Luke kissed her head fondly. «It doesn't matter, Thals. We've found each other. Thuke, right?»

The last thought of Thalia before they kissed was "Artemis will absolutely kill me".

But they were together again and only that mattered to her.


End file.
